MY FIRST, LAST, & ONLY LOVE
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: Engaged since childhood. Natsume always tease Mikan to catch her attention. He loves her even from the start. And yet Mikan hates him... Or does she really hates him? My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST, LAST, && ONLY LOVE

CHAPTER 1 This Can't Be Happening!

A 16-year-old lovely brunette was getting annoyed for a moment now due to the cars passing by. She'll be late for school if she won't get there in eight minutes. EIGHT MINUTES. Two blocks more. And yet it looks like the annoying traffic light won't let her pass. Riding a bike every morning going to school is one of the things she loves to do especially because it serves as an exercise for her and also because it's better than running all the way to school since she always woke up late in the morning. She has her own car, and yet she loves to feel the wind blowing against her auburn hair. And it is not easy for her to live alone in a house that her parents bought for her to live while in Japan. Her brother Tsubasa was in Korea, helping their parents in managing their business.

"Five minutes left… I bet Jin-jin will give me detention today if I'm late," she whispered to herself.

When the traffic light signaled that she can now pass, she drove fast, still hoping that she'll arrive in school before their Math teacher scold her again for being late.

When she arrived, she saw that Jin-jin hasn't arrived yet. Panting while standing in the doorway, she said to herself, "Phew! Kami-sama must have heard my prayer."

"I guess you're lucky today, Miss Sakura," their teacher, Mr. Jinno, said at her back.

She almost jumped in shock. Smiling before looking at the teacher at her back, she tried her best to hide her 'fear'. Why does Mr. Jinno have to be their first subject? It could've been Mr. Narumi since he's nicer.

"O-ohayo Jinno-sensei," she said before hurrying to sit beside her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

"Ohayo Hotaru," Mikan whispered to her best friend.

"You sure are lucky today because you won't have to spend hours in detention huh," Hotaru, her ever 'coldhearted', as others say, best friend, said to her.

"Hotaru, you meanie. I tried my best to get here as fast as I could, you know? You should at least sympathize with me," Mikan said to her, pouting.

'Tch," was all Hotaru replied.

"Sakura, are you listening? Solve this one here on the board," Mr. Jinno said.

Mikan looked at the math question on the board while walking towards it. _'Huh, this one's easy' _she thought. While solving the problem on the board, the door suddenly opened and they all saw Mr. Narumi. Wearing his favorite dress, he smiled and greeted Mr. Jinno good morning before entering.

"Good morning my dear students," Narumi said to them. "I'm sorry for interrupting your class, but I have to introduce to you your new classmate. Treat him well, eh? He came from Gakuen Alice Korea and he'll be staying here in Japan until he finishes his studies."

Sumire raised her hand and asked, "Sensei, is he a Japanese?"

Mr. Narumi replied, "Yes he is. He only stayed in Korea because his parents' business is there."

"Then, is he handsome Sensei?" Wakako, Sumire's bestfriend and seatmate, asked.

"Why don't see for yourselves? Come in, Mr. Hyuuga," Mr. Narumi said sweetly.

_'Hyuuga?' _Mikan, still standing beside the board, half finished with the solution, thought. _'Don't tell me…'_

Mikan's thought were interrupted when the door bust open and in came the person with the face of an angel, and yet with the attitude of a devil, [in Mikan's view]. There he was, the boy with crimson eyes, raven hair, and the boy whom Mikan despises so much.

"Na-Na-Natsume?" Mikan almost fainted in seeing her number one enemy.

Natsume stopped and looked at her with a grin on his face. "Polka, glad to see you again."

"You know each other Natsume-kun?" Mr. Narumi asked, his look transferring from Mikan to Natsume.

"Of course..," Natsume said, walking towards Mikan then hugged her waist, still wearing that grin on his face, "She's my fiancée."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? You are Mikan-chan's fiancée? But we are meant for each other, Natsume-kun!" Sumire whined. (She really annoys me haha.)

Natsume ignored Sumire since this is the first time she saw that lunatic girl.

Mikan, still shocked, was deep in her thoughts._ 'What the hell does this pervert doing here? He's supposed to be in Korea. Wait a minute; did Narumi-sensei just say that he's staying here until he finishes his studies? No, no, this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_

"Sakura. Finish the solution. We don't have all day to wait for you to finish that you know?" Mr. Jinno said, waking her from her thoughts. She didn't even saw Mr. Narumi leave the room since her mind was preoccupied with thoughts about Natsume. Natsume, on the other hand, was now sitting in the vacant seat beside her seat since that is what Mr. Narumi said before leaving them.

"Go-gomen'ne Sensei. I'll finish it now," Mikan said, trying her best to concentrate in doing her solution on the board. Being a smart girl, she was able to answer it correctly. She walked towards her seat, looking at Natsume and Hotaru talking to each other. They seem close. Well yeah, they ARE close, they're cousins, for Pete's sake, and when they were younger, they always tease Mikan. Thanks to Natsume's best friend Ruka, that she's able to find someone to play with, when these two people here tries to make fun of her.

"That's all for today. Don't forget to do your assignments." Mr. Jinno told them before exiting the room.

"Ne, Natsume, do you mind explaining to me what the hell are you doing here?" Mikan asked in a 'tell-me-or-die' tone that does not really affect Natsume at all.

"Hn," was Natsume's reply. He was now busy reading his manga. The girls in the classroom, especially Sumire, are busy drooling over his good looks. Mikan sat beside him and didn't bother to ask him again since she has known Natsume since they were eight and she know that Natsume would not answer her properly.

"Hey Polka," Natsume suddenly said. She turned towards Natsume, "I'll be staying at your house."

Mikan was surprised to hear this. She can't stay in one house with Natsume. They'll crash. They always argue. They hate each other. Yet if there are other people around, Natsume acts as if he OWNS her. And she knows the reason: He wants to annoy her.

My first fanfic! Please review. Arigatou minna-san. 3 Watch out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 I LOVE YOU MIKAN

Dinner.

Mikan had just finished preparing their dinner. On her way to Natsume's bedroom, she recalled the reason why Natsume was there.

FLASHBACK

_When she arrived home, she immediately called her Mom to ask her what's happening since Natsume is not answering her questions. Natsume was beside her._

_MIKAN: Hello Mom?_

_YUKA: Yes baby? How are you? Why did you call? Is everything alright?_

_MIKAN: Mom, do you know that Natsume is here? _

_YUKA: Yes. His parents told us that they want Natsume to study there until he finishes his studies. So your Dad and I suggested that he can stay at your house and study at your school since we know that the two of you gets along well. And besides, he is your fiancée. _

'_Oh great. Looks like my parents sold my soul to the devil.' Mikan thought._

_MIKAN: Okay Mom, I understand. _

_YUKA: Okay baby. Was that all?_

_MIKAN: Yes Mom. Take care then. _

_YUKA: Take care baby. We love you._

_Then she hung up. Natsume smirked. _

"_It's not like I really want to be here with you Polka. I'd rather be in a deserted island than to stay in a house with you. But since our parents decided on this, I can't say no," Natsume said. He sure does annoy her. _

"_Then why not go to that deserted island of yours? I don't want you here, in MY house either," Mikan said._

"_I already answered that." Natsume replied. _

"_Grr. Don't talk to me you hentai! And stop being a jerk!" Mikan was now really pissed off. _

"_How can I stop when I've never been one?" Natsume calmly said. He smirked towards Mikan's facial expression._

'_She sure is cute when she's angry,' Natsume thought._

"_Argh!" Mikan yelled in frustration and went to her room since she knows that she will never win against Natsume._

END OF FLASHBACK

Now she's on front of Natsume's door. She knocked three times then went in. She saw Natsume, sleeping with the manga on his chest. She felt a strange feeling inside her. She sat beside the bed and caressed Natsume's raven hair. _'He looks so innocent.'_ Mikan thought. She remembers the first time they saw each other.

FLASHBACK

_"Ne, Mom, I'll just gonna go to the CR," an eight-year-old Mikan said to her Mom._

_ "Do you want me to accompany you baby?" Yuka asked, worried that her daughter might be lost in that hotel where they were celebrating her birthday._

_ "Umm, I can manage Mom, don't worry. And Auntie and her family haven't arrived yet, right? I know you missed her a lot since you're best friends. I'm a big girl now. I'll be back soon, I promise," Mikan said with a smile and left. She's nervous since that was the day that she's going to meet her fiancée. Her Mom and her Mom's best friend decided to get their son and daughter married. Mikan's aware of this since her mother already told her about this when she was five. She saw Hotaru eating crab brains in one of the tables._

_ On her way to the CR, she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground; butt first, her panty showing._

_ "Polkadots, huh." The boy said, looking at Mikan._

_ Mikan, realizing what the boy was talking about, popped a nerve and yelled at the boy, "You pervert! How dare you do that?"_

_ Natsume covered his ears and replied, "It's not my fault that you're running here like an idiot and not watching where you're going. And keep your voice low. You're so noisy Polka."_

_ Mikan was now red with anger. She tried to punch Natsume but he dodged it. Mikan tried to punch Natsume again so she walked towards Natsume but then they saw their parents going their way. She stopped and smiled to her parents and Natsume's parents._

_ "Looks like you finally met each other. Mikan, Natsume here is your fiancée, you'll be married to each other when you both grow up. Be nice to each other,eh?." Yuka said, smiling._

_ 'Great. It's the end of the world.' Mikan muttered under her breath. Natsume just smirked._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Who would've thought that this person can actually look so innocent?" Mikan said to herself.

"Oh, looks like you're falling in love with me now Polka," Natsume suddenly said that made Mikan stand, blushing.

"Who will fall in love with you? I'm not crazy you know." Mikan defensively said. "Let's go. Dinner's ready. I don't have a maid here so you have to eat what I have cooked." Then made her way to the dining room.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Natsume said and followed Mikan towards the dining area.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would taste Polka. I didn't know you can cook." Natsume said, breaking the silence between them while they were eating.

"Well, it's not that easy to live alone. I have to learn how to cook. I don't want a maid. I want to be independent." Mikan replied, ignoring Natsume's teasing.

After dinner, Mikan decided to go to her bedroom early, while Natsume stayed in the living room watching a horror film.

_'Ugh, I can't sleep. Maybe I'll just go downstairs and see what Natsume is doing._' Mikan thought. She grabbed her bear, a stuff toy given by Hotaru, when they were thirteen. That was the first time Hotaru gave her a present that is not connected with technology. In the past years, what Hotaru gives her were PSP, laptop, etc.

She saw Natsume, sitting comfortably, watching something. She sat beside Natsume and asked, "What film is this?"

"See for yourself." Was Natsume's reply.

In the middle part of the film, Mikan was startled when she saw the ghosts. She's afraid of ghosts. She immediately hugged Natsume, shaking and crying.

Natsume was surprised, but then she comforted Mikan. "Hey Polka, it's okay. I'm here. Don't cry. Hush now."

Mikan, touched by Natsume's words, stopped. She looked at Natsume and saw concern in his eyes. She then stand up, blushing.

"I-I-I didn't know you were watching a horror film. You could've told me earlier,"Mikan said.

"I didn't know you were afraid of horror films," Natsume said with an amused expression. Who would've thought that Mikan Sakura, the only girl who can match Natsume, is afraid of horror films? They were just films. Man-made.

"I-I'm… I'm… Natsume no baka!" she yelled then run towards her room. Natsume was left there, dumbfounded. "Eh? What did I do now?" he asked Mikan's bear. She left it when she ran to her room.

Natsume turned off the TV and grabbed the bear. He's going to give it to Mikan. He knocked at Mikan's door but there was no answer. He then decided to open the door. In the bed, he saw Mikan sleeping. He put the bear in the sofa in Mikan's room and made his way towards the sleeping brunette. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Good night Mikan. I love you," Natsume said and left the room.

I already finished this story. Hehe. So I'm gonna update now. This story has three/four chapters. Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 YOU'RE IN LOVE

Mikan was not late that morning. She and Natsume arrived in the school at the same time. When the door busted open, Natsume's fan girls were already there, shouting, "Kyaaa! It's Natsume-sama!" Mikan just walk towards her seat and greet her friends.

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan," Yuu, Anna and Nonoko answered in unison.

Mikan tried to hug Hotaru, but then Hotaru grabbed Natsume who was now going to sit in his chair and pushed him towards Mikan. Mikan's hug then 'landed' on Natsume. _'Uh, Hotaru smells like Natsume,'_ Mikan thought. When she broke the hug, she saw that the one that she hugged was Natsume.

"Y-y-you pervert! What are you doing? I'm supposed to hug Hotaru!" Mikan yelled, making everyone in the room look at them.

"Tch. What's the big deal? I'm your fiancée. You should be thankful that you had the chance to hug me." Natsume said.

"Ne, Couz, where did you sleep last night?" Hotaru asked with an evil smile. She knows that Natsume and Mikan will live in the same house, but she just want to ask, for the whole class to know what's going on between the two. She doesn't like the boys in their class who were showing Mikan affection since her cousin was the only one that she likes for her best friend.

"We live in one house," Natsume said.

"WHAT? Then Natsume-sama is not… not… waa! Who would've known what Mikan do to him?" Natsume's fan girls exclaimed.

"That's normal for engaged couples." Natsume said then sat in his chair.

The whole class started laughing while Mikan's fan boys were crying waterfalls, same with Natsume's fan girls. Mikan was left dumbfounded. Then realization struck her.

"Nani? What do you think you're saying?" Mikan yelled. Natsume grinned.

"You sure are hyper today, Mikan-chan," Narumi said, standing in front.

"O-ohayo sensei," Mikan said, trying to calm her nerves, then sat on her chair.

"Okay, today, Jin-jin will not meet you since he's on a seminar right now." Narumi said then the class shouted with glee.

"But before I leave, let me introduce to you your new classmate. Mr. Nogi, come here now." Narume said, waiting for the door to open.

A young boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes entered. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ruka Nogi," he said.

The girls shouted, "Another bishounen! He's so handsome like Natsume-sama!"

"Okay then, treat him well. Ja Ne~" Narumi said then leaved the room.

Ruka made his way towards Hotaru. "I missed you, my princess," he said then kissed Hotaru's hand. The fan girls' nose bleed, then cried waterfalls. They can't take it anymore. Why do the two handsome boys have to be with Mikan and Hotaru?

Hotaru smiled and answred, "Same to you, my prince."

Ruka smiled sweetly then turned towards Natsume and Mikan. "Looks like you get along well huh. I heard Mikan scream earlier. What did you do to her this time, Natsume?"

"I was just telling the truth," Natsume said then looked at Mikan.

Mikan, glad that Ruka was there; ignored Natsume's teasing and then hugged Ruka. "I'm so glad you're here. These two always tease me," she said. Ruka was like a brother to her, and second best friend.

"They just love you so much, that's why." Ruka said.

She let go of Ruka and looked at him with questioning eyes. _'Natsume loves me? Huh. As if. Hotaru loves me, I know that, but Natsume? Uh-huh. No. that's not true.'_ She thought.

Ruka just smiled and sat beside Hotaru. Mikan looked at Natsume who was now reading his manga, and then she felt that strange feeling inside her. Her heart beat fast. _'Ugh! What's happening to me?'_ she thought._ 'This is the first time I felt this feeling. Should I ask Hotaru?'_

"Ne, Hotaru," she said, looking at Hotaru. "Every time I look at Natsume, my heart beats fast and I feel uneasy in here," pointing at her heart, "do you know the reason?

Natsume and Ruka looked at her.

"Baka. You're in love idiot," Hotaru answered. "With Natsume."

"Na-Nani? That's not true!" she said, and then she looked at Natsume, who was now looking at her.

NATSUME'S POV

I was just reading my manga when I felt that Polka was looking at me. I decided not to mind her, since I don't want to argue with her anymore. But then I heard this question from her:

"Ne, Hotaru, every time I look at Natsume, my heart beats fast and I feel uneasy in here. Do you know the reason?"

I looked up and saw Mikan talking to my cousin, and then I heard Hotaru's answer:

"Baka. You're in love idiot. With Natsume."

I can't believe this. The girl whom I loved for the past years, is in love with me? But I thought she hates me because I always tease her? The reason why I agree with the marriage is because since I was five, my mother always told me that I'm going to marry her best friend's daughter. At first I thought that it's ridiculous! How can they marry me to someone I don't know? But then on Aunt Yuka's birthday party, I bumped into a very beautiful girl. I fell in love with her but I tried to act cool. She looks so cute when we were having an argument and she tried to punch me because I accidentally saw her panties.

Since then, I always tease her to catch her attention. And yet, she always ends up crying due to mine and Hotaru's teasing that she grew to hate me. It hurts to know that the only girl I love hates me. But then I continued to love her and tease her, because it's so unlike to me to show her that I love her every time. She won't believe any way.

And hearing that she MIGHT be in love with me, I was just so happy. I looked at her emotionlessly to hide my happiness.

END OF NATSUME'S POV

MIKAN'S POV

I was shocked by what Hotaru told me. Maybe it's true. I always read novels about love and the way I feel towards Natsume is the same feeling described in the novels. But he hates me. He loves to make me cry when we were younger. Why does my first love have to be him? He hates me, I know that.

I looked at Natsume and saw him looking at me, no emotion written on his handsome face. Oh great. He now has something to tease me again. I want to leave the room. I want to think if what Hotaru said was true. I am aware that sometimes Natsume shows like he cares about me, but that is to annoy me. I looked for an excuse in my brain. Excuse so that I can leave.

END OF MIKAN'S POV

"I-I gonna go to the canteen. I guess I'm just hungry," I said, making my way outside the classroom. "See you guys later,Ja."

_'What a lame excuse.'_ I muttered under my breath as I walk towards the canteen.

So, how was it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 FEELINGS REVEALED

RIIIIINNNNNGG! RIIIINNNNG!

The sound of the telephone can be heard inside the house. Just woke up from a long nap, Mikan grab the phone beside her. She was in the living room that time, taking an afternoon nap. She fell asleep after cleaning the house.

MIKAN: Hello?

YUKA: _Baby! How are you? Oh, were on our way there now. We're here on the airport. We'll be there in 30 minutes. Natsume's parents were also here, so wait for us, okay? See you later. Bye. Mom loves you._

"NATSUMEEEEEE!"

NATSUME'S POV

I was in my room, reading my newly bought manga, when all of a sudden I heard Mikan. She was screaming my name. What could've happened? Was there a burglar? A rapist? I stand from my bed and ran as fast as I could to get to the living room fast. Then I saw here, standing. Waiting for me.

END OF NATSUME'S POV

Mikan looked at Natsume. Then she yelled, "Natsume! Our parents will be here in 30 minutes! What shall we do?"

Natsume walked towards Mikan, put his arm on her shoulders and calmly said, "Hey, be quiet. Aren't you happy? You'll gonna see them again. I bet Youichi is with them. It's the first time you're gonna meet my little brother, right? So we better prepare sweetheart," he kissed Mikan's cheek and then he left.

_ 'Sweetheart? What the heck? Has he gone nuts?'_ Mikan thought. _'And he did kiss me, didn't he? _She smiled. '_Well, I better prepare too. I'm gonna see my parents. It's been a year,eh?' _She already admitted to herself that she's in love with Natsume.

After preparing, Mikan and Natsume patiently waited for their parents to arrive. They were in the living room when they heard the doorbell. Mikan immediately stand and Natsume followed her. She opened the door, and she was greeted by a hug from her beloved mother, Yuka.

"Oh baby look at you. You're so beautiful." Yuka said.

Mikan broke the hug and answered her Mom, "Just like you." They hugged their parents. She was talking to her Dad when someone pulled her skirt. She saw a handsome little boy. She smiled and said, "Hello there. Are you Youichi? You're so cute."

The boy smiled and hugged her. "You're so beautiful Onee-san. My brother sure is lucky."

Natsume then pulled Youichi,"Hey now. That's my bride, not yours." He said. Their parents laugh and went inside the house.

They sat on the living room, Mikan and Natsume beside each other.

"How are you and my son Mikan-chan? He doesn't give you a headache, does he?" Natsume's Mom asked.

"N-No Auntie. We're getting along really well." She answered with a lovely smile.

The conversation goes on, mainly about them. They acted as if they really love each other.

_'I hope this is not only acting. I hope this is true.'_ Mikan and Natsume said inside their head.

That night, their parents went to the Imai residence. They said that Mikan and Natsume can stay home, since they still have to do their homework. They were partners.

While doing the homework, the power suddenly ran out. Mikan, afraid of the dark, immediately hugged Natsume, shaking. Natsume can't stop his self anymore. Mikan's face was very near him, so he took the opportunity and kissed her. Mikan was at first surprised, but then she can feel Natsume's love through his kisses so she decided to kiss back. She embraced Natsume. The kiss lasted for some minutes until they decided to break it. Still gasping for air, Natsume said, in a tone full of love, "Mikan, I love you. Ever since we first met. I'm sorry if I always tease you. I only do that to get your attention. I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I really missed you when I was in Korea, so when my parents said that I will be living here in Japan, I was so happy that I can see you again. But I guess you hate me."

The power went back, and they stared at each other's eye. Mikan can see love in Natsume's eyes, and then she answered while blushing, "Baka. I don't hate you. I love you too. I didn't know when this feeling started, but I know that I'm happy about it. I'm so thankful to our parents because they made you my fiancée. You are my first, my last, and my only love, Natsume Hyuuga."

They smiled at each other then kissed again. Unknown to them, the reason why the power ran out was because of a raven girl and a blonde boy who were smiling with each other.

Ruka hugged Hotaru on the waist and said, "Well, the plan went well. Natsume already confessed his feelings and it seems that they really love each other.. Now let's go. You shall give me that dinner that you promised since it all went well. We should celebrate for them."

Hotaru kissed Ruka and replied, "Sure, my prince," Then they made their way out of Mikan's house, holding each other's hand.

END

Thanks for reading!

I'm gonna write another one.

Please review!

;))


End file.
